A Moment That'll Last A Lifetime
by Sweet Holic Corp
Summary: Kimi, a hyper, funny and all around happy girl finds a secret hidden in the Akatsuki. What are the secrets and what does she plan on doing with her knowledge. Rated T for language. Closed For NOW.
1. The Package

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES, BUT I DO OWN KIMI AND THE OTHER CHARCTERS THAT ARE ORIGINALLY CREATED BY ME!!!!!...btw _this is when there are flashbacks or actions a being acted_

_Lalalala,_ sang a purple haired girl. She walked down the endlessly long hallway of the Akatsuki hideout, carrying what it seemed to be a baby tiger. She had a smile light up across her face from the way she looked at the tiger, soundlessly sleeping in her arms.

"KIMI-CHAN!!!!" yelled a more than excited Tobi, "Ohhhh what's this?"

"Hehehe, this is Maru-Chan. She's my battle pet,"

"Can I hold it?" asked Tobi.

"Of course, oh and have you seen Sasori, I need to give him something?"

"Oh sure he's in Deidara-senpais room," said Tobi, bewildered.

I walked away, heading towards Deidaras room, carrying a package that Pein wanted me to give to him.

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!" yelled what seemed to be a pissed Kakuzu, "WHERE IS MY MONEY!!!!!!"

_Oh great just what I needed a pissed Kakuzu, I wonder what Deidara did to his money,_ I continued to walk to Deidaras-soon-to-be-killed room, wondering what he did to Kakuzus' precious money. As I continued down the hallway, hearing loud yelling increasing in seconds, eventually seeing Kakuzu and Deidara arguing over an idiotic cause.

"I DID NOT BLOW UP YOUR MONEY FOR THE MILLIONT TIME UN!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HIDAN TOLD ME FOR ALL---"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD CAN'T YOU GUYS GET ALONG FOR ONE SECOND!!!!!?" I yelled, causing them to react in a rare occasion: they were scared.

"But Kimi….he blew up my money… _whimper….._" said Kakuzu.

"I don't care who did what and Kakuzu, if you don't notice Hidan has a video camera, videotaping your money trauma."

"_Twitch….._HIDAN IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" yelled Kakuzu.

"_Ugh_ here we go again,"

"HAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET KAKUZU UN!!!!!" yelled a more-than-happy Deidara.

"Deidara where is Sasori, I need to give him something from Pein,"

"Oh right, he's inside un." Said Deidara, pointing to his room.

As I walked closer to his room I could see Sasori, working on his puppets.

"Umm Sasori---," I was cut off.

"You have a package from Pein, right?" asked Sasori, with a smile smeared across his face.

"Uh yea, here." I handed him the package and left. He seemed happy and excited.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF IT WAS BAD OR GOOD!!!!!!!!


	2. The Interupted Bath

I walked away from Sasori, fixing my mind on what the package had contained and why he was so eager to have his hands on it. I walked away from their room heading towards my room, where Maru-Chan should be waiting for me, unless Tobi forgot to return her to me. Apparently when I reached my room the door was open for some reason. _Hmm_, I was now far away from Sasori and what was in the box and now fixed on who or _**what**_ was in my room. But to my relief it was only Tobi returning Maru-Chan to me.

"Hi Kimi-Chan! Tobi returned Maru-Chan!!" again, Tobi was his normal self yelling LOUDLY in my ear.

"Yea thanks Tobi, umm but how did you get in my room, I remember I locked the door,"

"Oh that was easy, you left a spare key at the top and Maru-Chan knocked it down for Tobi," said Tobi.

"Oh ok Tobi, Ill see you later alright, bye!"

Tobi left, allowing me too relax in my room. I could see a picture that resembled several people I once knew. The faces were happy and yet I had a shock of pain hit my heart. The faces were the Sandaime and her friends: Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata. _BOOM!!!_

"OH GREAT WHAT DID DEIDARA BLOW UP THIS TIME!" yelled a tired and annoyed Pein.

"Great just great….DEIDARA!!!!!" yelled a pissed Hidan. Apparently he was doing another 'ritual'.

"AW MAN HOW MUCH MONEY WILL THIS COST NOW!!!!!" yelled a pissed Kakuzu. I wouldn't blame him for getting mad, especially after his 'money trauma'.

"Oh well I guess I have to go to I mea---," I was interrupted by more yelling, ESPECIALLY Tobis'.

I got up and headed to the problem that had just occurred. I could see an annoyed Itachi, which was a HILARIOUS sight, and a tired Kisame and some other annoyed and pissed members. Apparently Deidara blew up his room and now he and Sasori had to share rooms with me.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE PEIN! I am not going to share a room with Deidara, for all I know he'll blow my room up too!!!"

"Well you'll just have do deal with that now," replied Pein.

"But… I…." I started mumbling, remembering that Sasori would have to open that package sooner or later, "Um...nevermind… But I have only one condition, DEIDARA MUST NOT TOUCH **ANY **OF MY BELONINGS!!!! And Sasori must not turn me into a puppet, is that **clear**?"

"Yea just go back to sleep or train, just stop talking to me." Answered Pein, annoyed and tired which was perfect for my situation.

I headed back to my room and opened the door, forgetting that Sasori and Deidara were inside. I opened the door and saw the real problem; there were **three** people and only **one **bed. I had also the problem of me changing my clothes and taking showers without them walking in on me but this was the current problem.

"Oh sht!! Now I realized that when Deidara blew up the room that I only had one bed,"

"Well then what will we do, Kimi." Said Sasori, calmly, and from my point of view he was a little **too **calm about the situation.

"Okay Ill just fix it," I grabbed the blanket and pillow, and pulled out my other blanket and laid both of the blanket on the floor, "One of you guys are sleeping on the bed and the other will sleeping on the floor, like me, problem solved,"

"All right, I guess ill sleep on the floor," said Sasori, again too calm for the situation.

"AND ILL HAVE THE BED!!!" yelled Deidara, he was just a plain happy person now, seeing that he wanted the bed.

THE NEXT DAY

_Hmm, what happened…huh what this…_I looked at a wooden arm and remembered that Sasori and Deidara were temporarily assigned to my room. They were still asleep so I decided to take a shower. I got up in an inelegant way and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for the water to warm up, I look around trying to hide all the embarrassing things that the two guys didn't need to see like my 'medicine' and dirty clothes etc. etc…apparently I forgot all about the water and I heard one of the guys waking up,_ I figure I better get into the shower _I got the steam from the water cooled my cold skin and warm my tense muscles. _Click._

"Huh, who---" I was interrupted and saw Deidara come in, "DEIDARA GET OUT, MARU ATTACK!!!!"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Out With Sasori

The attacked Deidara couldn't't possibly hurt Maru-Chan, or else Kimi would kill him and so all he could do was to leave the angry-embarrassed girl to finish her bath. A few minutes passed and steam filled the room. They saw Kimi and hid in fear, apparently her eyes turned crimson, filled with anger.

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"….." was all that the two half-scared-to-death Akatsuki member could say, or more like whimper.

"…._Deidara where are you……_"

"_Gulp,"_

From the corner of my eye I could see a strand of blonde hair sticking out of my closet and so I walked slowly towards the whimpering Deidara, building an intense mood that would even kill Itachi, mentally of course. And sooner than I expected Deidara blew up my closet, sending my clothes flying in various directions.

"_Twitch_, DEIDARA I TOLD YOU, NO EXPLODING CLAY IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!"

And after a short pause I heard a mob of pissed people coming closer and closer to my room, probably ready to kill Deidara since it was, I glanced at my clock, 6 am. I probably woke up at 5:30 causing to catch on the guys' attention. All of a sudden Pein broke the door down, realizing who would have to repair the damage he glanced at Kakuzu, and then continued to come closer at Deidara.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BLOWN UP YOUR ROOMS!!!!!" yelled a more than aggressive Pein who could have even scared Hidan, which I find hard to believe until I saw Hidan, eyes shot open when he heard Peins voice.

"Um…more than 200 times…UN" Whispered Deidara.

"THAT'S RIGHT AND WHO HAS TO PAY FOR ALL THE DAMAGES YOU'VE CAUSED!!!"

"Hey I'm the one who has to pay for everything that happens to us," interrupted Kakuzu, causing Pein to rethink what he had just said.

"Um…well….other than that certain fact, here's the real problem, who is going to have a busted closet because of you,"

"Kimi…UN" whispered Deidara, hurt and embarrassed.

"Um Pein it's not _entirely _Deidaras' fault, I caused most of the ruckus," I shot in, since it was my fault from the beginning.

"Well lets just focus on the problem that all your clothes have been scattered in different directions and are most likely burned or tattered, causing you to not have a uniform or clothes for the next month," inserted Pein.

I had just remembered that all my clothes were tattered because of Deidara, and immediately my temper got the best of me, and that's when I struck. I released Maru-Chan's original form, like I said it only seemed like a baby, and a much bigger version suddenly appeared in front of Deidara, probably causing him to either, lose half of his soul if that possible or being able to the light above.

"Um…Kimi what are you planning to do with your tiger, I mean you sealed it to be only one-tenth of its power right, UN" asked a nervous Deidara, his head was sweating like a kid trying to run 500 miles.

"Oh silly Deidara of course I sealed her for a reason but now that I'm pissed you should be running instead of sitting there, like Tobi when he's scared, hehehehe," I was filled with rage, enough rage to unleash my deadly tiger on him, "I mean you don't expect me to just kill you by using one of my bloodline traits right, OHOHOHO!!!!!!". And soon the angered Kimi was sending deadly attacks from her once adorable tiger to the scared-as-hell Deidara.

"W-we shouldn't't get on Kimis' nerves, it could cost us our lives….." said Pein, along with nods in agreement.

And so, Sasori and Zetsu had to hold Kimi down and Tobi had to calm down the tiger, who was enjoying crushing Deidara a little to much, and Itachi had to scare Kimi half-to-death just to make her shut up, and so the day for the Akatsuki members started in the most unusual way for a person or in their case it was the most 'normal' day for them, at the very least.

FAST FORWARD

I decided to visit the closest town near our little hole-in-the-wall, so I decided to invite Sasori, I still needed to find out what was in his little box that he eagerly accepted from me.

"HEY SASORI WANNA GO TO TOWN!!!!" I yelled, waving my had back and forth trying to act like Tobi, which was dangerous considering the guy who I was most likely to piss off was a poisonous puppet.

"Uh why?" was his ingenious answer.

"Cause I need to talk to you and was bored, being in this hideout all the time is starting to be a lot weirder,"

"Fine I guess and I bet if I say no you wont shut up,"

"You guessed correctly, tee hee."

After 30 minutes of traveling to the nearest town, which was Konoha, we had gone to the closest place that had contained food, a sweets shop. We entered the sweets shop but it looked more like a deserted house. The owner was apparently not here, but we ignored that fact and sat down at one of the dusty tables.

"Wow, this place looks like it has been deserted for sometime, doesn't it?"

"Your right, I wonder if the candy in this shop is still good," asked the puppet, with wandering eyes observing every aspect of the little shop.

"But Sasori you cant eat any sweets, you're a puppet, unless…." I was confused. How could a puppet eat when he can't taste food?

"your right, I can't eat anything, but I think I can't feel the texture of the candy."

I was still confused, but I decided to drop the subject and focus more on the box. If I can bring up the subject he'll be a bit easier to talk to while I try to find out what was in the box, but I couldn't think of any possible way to bring up the subject. Instead we just sat in the candy shop and look around. We could smell the scent of dango in the kitchen of our little deserted place and decided to look inside the sweet smelling kitchen. An old man, who seemed to be drunk was making the dango and apparently forgot he made.

FAST FORWARD

Night had already begun to fall so Sasori and I had started to walk home. It was cold and wet since it was winter, the time of year the I hated the most. It was also the time when my parents died. I had just remembered since its been about 10 years. They had just came from a mission when a war broke out between the lightning village and the leaf village.

"Hey Sasori, do you remember when Pein gave you the box, what did it contain?"

"Ah, I was wondering when your curiosity would get the best of you, if you want to know that badly the here, take a look," he said handing over the silvery box, it glowed in the moonlight.

I opened the box and observed what the box had contained all this time. It was a jade necklace. Sasori smiled and started to burst out laughing at my awed expression.

"W-what..." I said embarassed.

"Your e-expression is FUNNY!!!!" he couldnt control the bursting laughter.

I glared at him, not causing the effect i wanted at first, he stopped laughing but the five seconds later he started to laugh AGAIN.

YAY the third chapter ill put up the fourth chapter later mumbles im sure itll be alot more random that what im doing right now, just need to think of a funny-dangerous-random eventthinks

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
